


Hiss-terical

by PurpleRose244



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien needs to stop overthinking, Angst, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I love the tags of this site, Luka is in for a ride, M/M, Mari is here just being awesome, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Romance, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleRose244/pseuds/PurpleRose244
Summary: A new Valentine's Day, a new crush on a wonderful guy, Adrien thought the outcome was going to be different too. And It was. Especially since he decided to chicken out at the last moment and not confess at all. Oh well, he tried, time to move on now right?... right?A story of how Valentine's Day just loves to mess with Sunshine. Guest star: Dark Cupid.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Lê Chiến Kim/Ondine
Comments: 9
Kudos: 164





	Hiss-terical

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who finally caught up with the serie and got obsessed with just another ship out of this show? ;) Considering how ML is literally a free shipping estate I don't blame myself too much :P  
> Here's a Valentine's Day fic on November! Consistency who?  
> Enjoy! ^ ^

When he managed at last to get to the scene, Ladybug was waiting not too far on a random building, watching as a familiar figure with black wings threw arrows all over the poor citizens. She looked almost sickly worried, like every time, almost as she knew personally all the people that were being akumatized. She had that big of a heart after all.

“… ah, finally! What took you so long?” But today, her incredibly endearing pout wasn’t enough to distract him from his own frustration.

“Gee milady, I don’t know! What _was_ I doing during the most romantic day of the year?” Chat Noir gulped, covering his mouth. Ouch. That came out way too loud and involved. Why was Adrien trying so hard to come out of the costume? This wasn’t his turn! Back to the bench Agreste!

Ladybug gave him a surprised look. Because of the implications or the shout, it was hard to tell.

“You have a girlfriend?” He dared to snort, shaking his head. “A boyfriend?” Another slower deny. “… confession?” No answer. “Confession gone wrong?” How come she knew him so well without actually knowing him? There was nothing else he could had done but nodding, feeling a little better at his partner’s empathetic smile. “I’m sorry kitty, I know how that feels too well. You want to talk about it? Dark Cupid isn’t going anywhere.” Gosh he was so happy to have her in his life.

Chat Noir smiled a little, shaking his head. Not that having a heart-to-heart with the most amazing superhero of Paris wasn’t appealing, but right now he just wanted to focus. Concentrate on the goal. And forget all the whines he was going to scream against his pillow at the end of this day.

“I’m fine, let’s get this over with.” Hopefully kicking Hawk Moth’s imaginary butt was going to cheer him up.

And there it was, Dark Cupid, terrorizing Paris onto this specific day once again by destroying every demonstration of love. People were getting divided, screaming against the loved ones they were so close to a moment ago. Whoever was under the mask had to be extremely unlucky to get that upset two Valentine Days in a row. Chat Noir could had related, considering this was the second year spent uselessly pining over someone who was most likely never going to love him back. Huh, twice as well. Considering all the mess in his love life and everyday life, it was a miracle that Hawk Moth had never tried to akumatize him – gee I wonder.

The angel of despair noticed them right away, cackling maniacally.

“Ladybug, Chat Noir, I was waiting for you! Finally, I’ll destroy the love that brings you two together! No romance will be left, then I’ll take your Miraculous for Hawk Moth!” He raised his hands to the air dramatically. “At last, everyone will feel as hopeless as me! You’ll feel my pain!”

The two superheroes looked at each other, blinking.

“… actually, me and Chat talked it out and decided we’re better off as friends?”

“Yeah, I’ve realized Bugaboo isn’t my one and only and decided to get over it. Wasn’t easy, but I’ve managed. I’m sorry you’re feeling down during Valentine’s Day but we can’t exactly let you destroy all love that there is. I mean, it’s kinda our city’s thing?” Dark Cupid blinked at them, consistently, making him snicker. “What? Have you looked at us, we’re too awesome, our couple would hold too much power.” Ladybug promptly elbowed him, grinning as well. “Anyway, you know how this goes. We can make this end peacefully or-”

“I WILL DESTROY YOUR BEAUTIFUL PLATONIC LOVE AS WELL!” The hating villain unleashed a rainfall of arrows over them, forcing the superheroes to retreat in backflips.

Chat Noir groaned, bent on his knees with a hand on the ground.

“Why is there even an easy way opposed to a hard way when no one ever choose it? You might as well just scream ‘we’re gonna do it’ and have it done!” More arrows followed, and it felt like he was doing double the effort in comparison to last time – granted that he had spent most of that occasion with black lips and his brain turned into mush. “Is it just me or…”

“He’s definitely more powerful, Hawk Moth is getting stronger.” Yikes. This diminished the possibilities to have a normal Valentine’s Day next year. “If we get hit we’ll be at each other’s throats, we can’t make mistakes here! But the akuma isn’t in the same place as last time…” Either his lady was that good at analyzing the situation with one single look, or she was so much of an insect she had eyes behind her head too. Impressive either way. “ _Lucky Charm_!!” In a hurricane of glimmers and ladybugs, a flyer slowly descended from the sky right into the hands of the bug superhero’s confused look.

The two of them started to run, followed promptly by the villain. Chat Noir managed to catch up with his partner’s steps, peaking over her shoulder.

“A… music shop?” His heart skipped a bit.

“Looks like it, and if you try to make a single rock rolling joke I’ll end you!” This girl knew him well. Maybe not enough to catch his sudden silence. Her pretty bluebell eyes started to wander around, as the two of them jumped from building to building while the villain was after their tails – well, _tail_ , eheh. “I don’t know how to use it, where even is this?”

“It’s near the Pont des Arts, on the left shore.”

“You went there? I didn’t know you play.”

“I do but that’s not why, I bought… huh…” His cheeks heated up, his hands felt warmer under his gloves. No, nope, Adrien wasn’t home! This was Chat Noir, leave a message! “I just went there once, anyway it’s not far! I’ll distract him while you go!” Ah, there it was, the glare of disapproval. “I’ll be fine! Worst that can happen you’ll have to defeat him without me and you did it already before. You’re not dispensable.” They landed on a roof, the park near Marinette’s house could be seen clearly. But the bug superhero was still looking at him with her big shining eyes, and even if in his heart there was someone else those gems still brought life in him.

“Neither are you, you idiot.” She hugged him quickly, sending him a smile before launching her yoyo and flying away. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, I promise!” She was so easy to love.

“Where is Ladybug??” Chat Noir couldn’t help but grin, even as Dark Cupid appeared right in front of him. Without losing his smile he jumped off the building, extended his staff to get to the park right away and, a second later, went into fighting position with his weapon raised.

“You hurt me, Cupy, I thought we had a connection! We have so much in common after all, _black_ cat, _Dark_ Cupid…”

“Shut up and give me your Miraculous! I need them, this way I’ll finally be free from this disappointment!” He looked less eager and enthusiastic than last year, actually. “If I won’t get love, then no one will!” Sadder, even. Chat Noir weakened his pose, feeling the shame still cold inside of him making him lose his will to fight. This felt a little unfair. After all his own disappointed, he was now here to fight a poor soul that got punished for not feeling it on this forsaken day.

He lowered his staff, locking eyes with the surprised ones of his enemy.

“Listen, I’m having a pretty bad Valentine’s Day myself. What happened?” Not like diplomacy had ever worked with people akumatized, but considering the absolute feeling of failure that was still lurking inside of him, this felt like a day like another to try and connect. “I doubt it’s the same thing that it was last year. Rejection maybe? There are many fishes in the sea you know… and in a lake. Or a river, a swamp, in lots of water really, you’ll be fine!” He wished he had more experience at helping with heartbreaks. He didn’t – not with Nino and Alya’s unbreakable couple at least.

Dark Cupid prepared an arrow directed at him. Chat Noir moved his foot just enough to allow a sudden jump, counting on his cat-like reflexes. Then the point was lowered, and the bringer of hate sputtered an incredibly long sigh.

“I couldn’t confess and now I’ll never find love ever again!”

Oh. Wow. That came out of nowhere AND hit way too close to home. The superhero was genuinely at loss for once.

“… uhm, sorry to hear it, it must be really hard.” Just thinking about the flag of the Liberty getting further away made him feel weak. He gritted his teeth. “But don’t you think that by erasing all love, you’ll never find anyone else? You shouldn’t close away every single opportunity you have to be happy with someone. After all, you never know!” There was a certain amount of uneasiness inside his words. Probably because Adrien didn’t believe a single thing that had come out of his mouth.

“But I don’t want anyone else, I want Ondine! My heart will never heal without her, so I’ll broke all the others to stop feeling pain!” A random villain, being more sincere that he actually was… wait, Ondine? Kim’s swimming friend?… oohhh, this made a ton lot of sense now.

Also he was talking sense to a guy that had spent his one and only all males party into his bathroom with a swimsuit – granted that he had a pretty sweet tub, but still.

Chat Noir grimaced. That pinch into his chest was back.

“I understand… I really, really get that. But if it’s worth it you should fight for it, and not give up, at least until you’ve said what you have to.” He found himself sulking, because somehow having his alter ego giving a pep talk to a villain _and_ Adrien Agreste at the same time felt unsettling and appropriate. “And if it really won’t end up the way you expect, you should still appreciate what that brought you. Being a better person because of hi- her.” He widened his arms, an imaginary hug to all of the people caught by his magic. “You think Ondine would like any of this?”

Dark Cupid gasped, looking frantically around and for one, incredibly stupid moment Chat Noir felt extremely proud of himself. Then the familiar butterfly mask appeared on the guy, and he knew he lost him.

“She won’t have to, because I’ll reshape the world!”

“I should’ve stuck to the cat puns and let milady take care of the encouragement part.”

“You’ve tried to distract me… but you also tried to make me feel better. So I’ll give you a reward for that!” Dark Cupid landed on a building, at distance. He smirked, the arrow shining of pure hate. “Since you’re suffering like me, I’ll get rid of all the love you’re feeling! You won’t be unhappy anymore, and you’ll forget about whoever broke your heart!” The arrow was shot, fast and inevitable. “You’re welcome.”

Adrien saw it coming miles away. His heart soared with determination, his glove was pulsing of will to fight. He dodged the arrow and started to run.

“ _Cataclysm_!” Right towards the building, placing his palm onto the wall. It crumbled right away and Dark Cupid noticed a second too late, falling with the entire place. Chat Noir blew over his hand, grinning. “Sorry pal, won’t go through that again.” He then put it onto his heart, still beating hard. “It hurts. But I wouldn’t get rid of this for the world.”

He could almost feel Plagg cringing from the ring. Fair.

“Chat Noir!” Another reason to be happy, Ladybug came back faster than usual.

“Hey milady, please _bug_ me and tell me how we are going to defeat Dark Cuuuuuu…” The u kept spinning on the top of his tongue as he crossed eyes with pure crystalline gems of perfection, behind an aqua green mask covered in shining scales. And he was so very happy the holder of the snake Miraculous wasn’t weirded out almost by anything, as he kept his usual calm stance even while this kitty was rebooting this loudly. “… pid… huh, I’m guessing you had to pick another superhero to help us. And I’m also guessing you made a choice with _cold blood_?”

There they went, Ladybug’s eyes on the sky, after yet another one of his puns.

And there it went Viperion’s little laugh. Drop kicking Chat Noir’s heart and short circuiting his mind for a good five second lapse.

“Very sharp, kitty. Yes, with Dark Cupid’s renovated powers we can’t make mistakes, Viperion’s Second Chance will be essential.” Of course she would say that, like somehow the product of her brilliant strategic mind was absolutely obvious. Of course she would bring him between all the choices, after all it was probably the support Miraculous with the most flexible and powerful ability.

Of course, with all the holders they currently had at their disposal, and today with all the days, Chat Noir had to work with the only one he knew the identity of as Adrien – without counting Chloe but you know, Chloe –, currently wearing a tight snake themed superhero spandex suit.

Black cat. Bad luck. Har har.

Viperion stepped forward, bright as the sky, probably preparing to give him a smile like there was nothing wrong with it. Like, a smile?! Who does that?!?

“It’s good to work with you guys again.” … that wasn’t a real smile. Photoshoots and modeling sessions had made the blonde an expert at forced pretty faces, it was the way of working through a day no matter the people and the mood. That one wasn’t a real smile. “Ladybug told me about this guy, I guess Valentine’s Day can get pretty rough. _Second Chance_!” That wasn’t his usual voice either. That soothing calm tune felt disturbed by some unknown frequency, like a veil of bothering, uneasiness. Maybe this call interrupted his plans for this special day.

Maybe he was expecting someone. An incredibly fascinating guy or gal, with the same passion for music, with a bouquet of blue delphiniums symbolizing a long and committed relationship, ready to give him all the attention he deserved and his free time, a leisure they had plenty of coming from a completely normal and functional family without any major secret going on.

… Hawk Moth had to have one gigantic excuse not to akumatize him right now.

“I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!” Oh right, he wasn’t the only one with his heart broken right now. Dark Cupid finally remembered he had wings and stood up, raising his weapon. “No more love! No more suffering! Everything will be erased!”

Three arrows appeared.

All the guilty pleasure he felt while watching that beautiful boy’s body raising into the air to dodge was going to make him impossible to sleep later, but that was going to be an issue for later, and for Adrien. Right now Chat Noir managed to put himself out of the way, reaching out for Ladybug as she used her yoyo as a shield. No time to admire Luka, no time to feel regret and uneasiness mixing together to make his stomach ache. They were superheroes above everything else, here to save Paris and every single citizen without exclusion. That was it.

With that in mind Chat Noir dodged another attack. Then felt his entire world spin, as none other than Viperion tackled him as soon as an absolute wall of arrows started to rain on them.

He could had used his staff. He could had rotated his staff to deflect all the hits. He could had easily done that. Instead he was sprayed all over Viperion behind the fountain after rolling onto each other for a while, now very aware of the guitarist’s body underneath. And if fate hadn’t been absolutely hilarious with him already, that was one _heck_ of a body.

Curse. Valentine’s. Day.

Chat Noir quickly got off of him, holding together the tiniest ecstatic sigh. He gave one eye behind him, luckily Ladybug had their backs. He extended a hand towards him.

“Thanks! A-although you got a little carried away, maybe you were _feline_ this way!” Ah, cat puns, the solutions to all of his problems. “We can’t keep dodging forever, we have to… are you okay?” And could he stop looking at him so intensely with his beautiful face?!

Viperion blinked. Twice. Trice. His hand moved, then stopped in midair like it got burned. There was something different into his eyes. Aware. Startled.

“I… yes. Yes I am, I just saw you before and…” The Second Chance? This scene already happened? No way to tell for those who didn’t have that power, Adrien himself could barely wrap his head around it after using the snake Miraculous once. “… I’m glad you’re okay.” He was going to break his heart through kindness. At least he finally took his hand, getting back on his feet. Then he gulped as his ring ringed – ahah. “Chat Noir, you’re going to transform. You should find a place to hide before it’s too late.” How cute, he caught up with their tendency of stating the obvious consequence of their Miraculous’ powers. He was officially one of them.

Standard talk, standard assurance, all the hero in black was hearing were those soft words… and a blonde model in his head shivering like mad as the guy he was in love with was basically asking him to get out of his sight. Chat Noir almost growled. Mostly to scare off the wussy guy, possibly ignore the useless weight into his heart.

Whatever came first. If anything came at all.

“Alright, cover me, I’ll be back as soon as I can!” He flexed his legs to jum- Oh this guy had to be doing this on purpose, there was no way his hand covered in scales could feel this nice. He either had an additional power to add to the Second Chance – which would had been rather unfair and hot WAIT NO –, or this day was just that bad.

Viperion stared at him, again. He blinked, again. Still looking shocked, if not more.

“… oh. Sorry. I keep… sorry.” He let go, looking worried? It was hard to tell under those quiet waters that were his eyes, and the mask shining under the afternoon sun – hearing him Plagg would had so barfed all of his cheese. “Be careful, okay?” They crossed eyes. Feline emeralds and reptilian green. Adrien hated it. He hated the shiver that caught him right away. The natural calmness floating into his heart as he got lost into Luka’s irises. The feeling that this, all of this, was just further proof that they were meant to be.

A naiveness that was never going to leave him alone.

So he decided he might as well, and held that hand back with a nod. A wave of warmth passed through his entire body, ending onto his eyes. Right then he took off.

His palm was already cold.

Chat Noir jumped into the first alley he found. Not as far as he would had usually gone, something Ladybug would had given him a very hard time if she knew. For once he really couldn’t bring himself to care. He simply let himself fall against the wall, closed his eyes and kept one giant sob from exploding. No, not with the mask on. Chat Noir wasn’t this emotional, nor he cared about this stuff. This was Adrien’s problem, only his. So he allowed tears to melt onto his cheeks only when the transformation wore off, leaving him with nothing but his heart. His black armor fell behind the green light, and there he was. Him, impossibly fragile him.

Adrien covered his face with his hands, his back sliding until he was sitting on the ground. It was cold. It was shameful. Things were supposed to turn out differently from last year, it was supposed to be the day where everything changed. But nothing did. Nothing.

He felt a nudge on his cheek. Plagg felt a little warm. A little nice.

“You’re always so dramatic when you’re in love.” The usual lazy and sarcastic tone of the kwami was gone, he sounded almost endearing. This little guy was the only one who had always known about his heart. “It’s been barely an hour since you decided not to tell guitar boy and regretted it. Granted that as long as it doesn’t smell like Camembert I’m no expert, but you shouldn’t give yourself such a hard time.” Speaking of. Adrien finally took out the little piece of cheese from his jacket, waiting for the kwami to devour it only for him to slowly land on his hand.

The blonde breathed in, wiping his tears with the back of his free hand. Thinking of that little object left into his pocket untouched through all morning. The one that he had preordered to make it perfect, that had forced him to go undercover in that specific music store ditching fencing, a forbidden then strangely exciting violation of his routine. That present that had given him so much indecision, if it was too weird, too far from the usual Valentine’s gifts. That had convinced him just because of that.

This wasn’t random. This wasn’t going to pass anytime soon.

He could almost hear the battle happening not too far. Feeling this overwhelmed wasn’t going to help Chat Noir. He shook his head.

“I’m fine.” Plagg gave him a look, munching over the cheese. “Well, I’ll _be_ fine. I’m a superhero.”

“Don’t you think these disgusting romantic things take time? Especially when you’re recovering from a rejection that didn’t actually happen.” Gaining a very blunt and sincere friend was just another one of the perks that had come when he had become a superhero.

The blonde huffed, shrugging weakly.

“I got scared. It was getting real and I got scared.” He crossed his arms over his chest, suddenly cold. Uncomfortable. “I guess having secret identities does make a difference? It’s not like it was with Ladybug, I actually know Luka and Viperion… I know I love them both.” His face reddened, he could feel the warmth crawling up to his ears. But his eyes were still down. “There is no wall in between, nothing to hold us back.”

Plagg frowned at him.

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I feel like I’m cornered. If Luka doesn’t love me back I’ll have to act like it’s okay. Then I’ll have to do the same as Chat Noir, knowing that at any mission there’s a chance that Viperion might be called into action. I’ll have to pretend I don’t know, no matter what happens. Then again, if Luka does, I won’t have a choice but to be his boyfriend.” A weak smile appeared over the sad boy. “We will go on dates, hang out with our friends, having a great time. I will give him my everything, and all of this knowing… I’m keeping the biggest secret I have from him.” It had never felt this heavy, his Miraculous. Oppressing even.

Plagg gasped a little, tilting.

“You want to tell him you’re Chat Noir?”

“I don’t know! I know it’s dangerous for others to know our identities, I know it could make things so much more complicated!” Adrien covered the ring with a hand, sighing. “But what if he finds out anyway, and gets mad because of it? What if he thinks my disappearances are suspicious or disturbing in any case? What if he thinks I’m not telling anything because I don’t trust him? Then he would push me away and I don’t… I _can’t_ have someone else getting out of my life.” Another tear was born, he went to wipe it away. “I-I don’t know what to do.”

His kwami anticipated him, bumping his cheek. The drop fall all over his minuscule nose, making him sneeze, and without help Adrien found himself smiling. Plagg grinned back, shaking his head.

“You’re such a sap, and a catastrophist ironically. Besides, no matter what happens…”

“There’s still cheese. Yeah, I know the drill.”

“… no matter what happens, I’m here.” He bumped his head again, onto his shoulder, looking embarrassed. “I’ll be here anyway. Be grateful, not many have this privilege.” So much could be said, considering their usual banter and comebacks.

Adrien decided against it all, and allowed himself to smile again.

Then a flap of wings wiped it away.

“Quick, hide!” The kwami immediately obeyed, flying into his jacket. Just as he suspected, his infamous bad luck had followed him right there: Dark Cupid was in front of the alley, smirking towards him. “I don’t even know why I’m surprised…”

“Ha, the perfect victim!” The dark angel grinned, a curve way too wide for his face, as he prepared another arrow. “Adrien Agreste! I’m sure you’ve already broken as many hearts as I did, if not more, but I’ll still make everybody a favor by eradicating love from you!” Great, he was in a very narrow alley, as if the hit wasn’t easier anyway. Why did Ladybug never bother to share some of her brain cells with him? “Not like it would change much, people will love you even if you reject them, the lucky guy. But not for long.” If only things were that simple.

The blonde held his breath, pressing his back against the wall. Thinking about Ladybug and the rejection that took this long to get over with. Thinking about his father and the constant doubt that his bare attention was just a farse. Thinking about his friends, the ones he so difficulty had managed to make, and so much he feared to lose. Thinking about Luka. So much. This much. Because even if his eyes pinched and his chest hurt, he didn’t want this to end.

He didn’t want to stop loving him.

He didn’t. He _couldn’t_.

“Please…!”

“Stay away from him!!” When the _thing_ hit Kim in his head, making him miss the shot only by a few centimeters – Adrien couldn’t remember if the arrow actually hurt but was glad not to find out –, it felt so sudden it was almost unsurprising. When the thing turned out to be a harp, that bounced back at the owner that was running towards him, again the blonde didn’t have it in him the strength to be startled by the situation. Then, when Viperion jumped over the confused Dark Cupid in a flip, picked Adrien up full bridal style and jumped high enough to get to the roof of the building, there it was. The shock. Also the blank mind. Also the very loud inside scream.

They didn’t go far. For the best, because Adrien couldn’t hold himself together for long, especially not with him. For the worst, because if lacing his hands around his neck while lightly bouncing against his solid chest wasn’t the most amazing experience ever.

So yeah, he did have to hold back a whine when Luka let go. Man he was pathetic.

“T-thank you Viperi-” Perhaps he would had been way angrier at his fate if only the guy of his dream wasn’t holding him this tight. Enough to hear his frantic heartbeats, and his relieved sigh near his ear. “Uhm… Luka?” He had to have a mental check, concluding that yes Adrien did know about him so there was no harm. It felt like a privilege.

“Sorry… sorry, I’m just happy you’re okay.” _Just_. He was _just_ happy. What kind of just was that?! “… oh no.” Yeah, the way his bracelet was ringing was a major oh no. But for the sake of it, Adrien hummed quizzically at the boy. “I’m running out of energy, I’ll be retransforming soon at this rate.” Huh, not much of an explanation. It didn’t sound like he felt the need to, weird. “I didn’t think it would come to this.” He had a point, usually the occasional Miraculous holders barely had the time to step in before Ladybug had a brilliant plan to make everything better.

This Valentine’s Day was cursed like that apparently.

Viperion pulled away. His eyes were lucid. A little greener because of the transformation, but beautiful nonetheless. He held Adrien again, jumped between two buildings, landed on the ground and carefully let him go. Right as an aqua green aura enveloped him, revealing his usual attire, and leaving a very tired looking Sass landing over his hands.

Adrien frowned, looking at the little guy, then back at Luka as he pulled out a little chocolate to feed his kwami.

“Why didn’t you just use the Second Chance? Maybe you could’ve saved time for-”

“I couldn’t risk it!!” What a voice. Unrecognizable, from a guy that Adrien had never heard shout before. And he seemed to notice right away, covering his mouth with one hand, the other still holding the snake kwami. “I mean… I’ve already done it to save Chat Noir before.” He did? When? Time loops were so confusing. “I don’t wanna risk more, especially…” He bit down his lip, falling into quietness. Sass’ silent munch was suddenly the only sound between them.

Then Luka brought a hand over the blonde’s cheek, and everything became meaningless. Adrien wasn’t even bothered by the little control he had over himself in presence of this guy. His heart had a mind of its own, and it wanted one thing only. The one thing he couldn’t give back.

Despite everything he leaned against the touch, sighing.

“E-especially?” His voice was barely a whisper. The guitarist smiled.

“Juleka told me you were near the Liberty.” He had been spotted?! Abort! Abort! “Why didn’t you come in?” His eyes wandered onto his face, getting a little lower. “Is there a reason?” His will was immensely weak, as he licked his lips maybe a little too slowly for those azure orbs. That widened, all of the sudden, as Luka hugged him again. “Watch out!”

He turned him around, and Adrien knew. He gasped at the sight of Dark Cupid, cackling before flying away. He felt dread filling him as Luka’s grasp became tighter.

“No, Luka! Fight back! Don’t-”

“Shut up you stupid rich boy!” Not this. Everything but this. The hold got painfully tight, the blonde couldn’t move. “I can finally get rid of you, I won’t have to see you ever again! What a relief.” For luck or worse, the guitarist pulled away first, grinning a smile sharp with black lips. His eyes were clouded, he looked so uncharacteristically hostile. “You disgust me, you disturb me, I hate you!” And it terrified him.

Plagg was moving from inside his jacket. The situation was getting out of hand, the blonde looked around for a way out. But the moment he tried to run he was pinned against the wall, both of his wrists blocked, an evil grin deforming the beautiful smile of his Luka.

He felt himself shaking.

“Let me go, this isn’t you!”

“Don’t think you can escape me, Sunshine.” The guitarist cackled, holding both of his wrists over his head while bringing a hand over his cheek. “Poor pathetic little Adrien. Feeling a little helpless here, aren’t we? Don’t worry, you won’t feel a thing very soon.” His touch was so belittling, this wasn’t the caring brush of Luka. This wasn’t _him_ , no matter how much it hurt his heart. Adrien closed his eyes. What now? Sass was staring at the scene in disbelief and he was most likely charged again. In a matter of seconds this guy was going to transform again and be aware all the moves he was going to attempt to break free.

There was no possible outcome that wasn’t going to be predict… unless…

He widened his eyelids. Luka had a hand over his neck, slowly pressing, making him wince.

It was risky. But truth to be told, Adrien remembered nothing of the time he had been hit by one of Dark Cupid’s arrows – and apparently some interesting stuff had occurred. Most likely, the same was going to happen to Luka as soon as Kim was going to be defeated. It was the most unpredictable move he had at the moment. The only one.

So he breathed out, grimacing at Luka’s confused frown.

“ _Paw_ -lease, forgive me for this.” Sudden realization downed into blue eyes, and Adrien hoped it was going to be forgotten soon. “Plagg, claws out!” The sudden burst of light startled Luka, and Chat Noir immediately used it to break free. He jumped over the guy, unfolded his staff and blocked his right arm behind his back by intersection. With a quick swipe of his hand he threw the snake Miraculous on the ground. “Sorry Melody, you’re not gonna use the Second Chance on me now!” Ladybug would had been proud of him. Planning a way to defeat his opponent by _thinking_? Where did this brain come from?

Luka grunted loudly, moving like mad to break free. He was unrecognizable, wild and irrational, trying to elbow the hero with all of himself. He didn’t deserve to find himself in this situation. This simply wasn’t fair altogether.

“I knew it was you, Adrien! You’re a clown, a joke of a hero, just like Chat Noir!” He laughed loudly, kicking his ankle hard enough to make the superhero lose his grip. “I wanna make sure you pay for everything! For everything you made me go through!” Made him… go through? Before he could even formulate a response, Luka had freed himself and was running away.

Adrien sprinted towards him. Then stopped, sighing. There was no use now, not on his own.

He quickly kneeled to the ground to grab the snake Miraculous, then left the alley in a hurry. All around there were people snaring at each other and throwing insults. His heart sulked.

“Chat Noir!” Ladybug landed in front of him, widening her eyes. “Why do you have…?”

“Viperion was hit by an arrow while he was saving m- Adrien, Adrien Agreste, uhm, the transformation wore off while he was like that but I managed to get it before he could transform again.” Yep, he did do good for once, his lady looked relieved. “I don’t know where he went but I’m afraid of what he could do with what he knows, he’s a pretty smart guy.” And gorgeous. And talented. And sweet. And hot, alright moving on.

Ladybug sighed, nodding.

“This is a problem indeed.” They started to run alongside each other. “He’s not optional, we’ll need all what we have right now to defeat Dark Cupid. Included my Lucky Charm, your Cataclysm, and Viperion’s Second Chance. So the priority is to free Luka from the spell.” It felt weird knowing things as Chat Noir. Liberating too.

“How do we do that? How did you free me last time?”

“Ever heard that love conquers all?” Ladybug grinned, looking embarrassed. “Well, let’s just say that while you were the sleeping beauty, I was the only knight available.”

“Huh?… _oh_. Ooh!” Despite everything, Chat Noir burst into laughter. “Is that how people got that photo of us kissing? Well, one of them? It makes so much sense now!” It was such an obvious detail, was Hawk Moth secretly a romantic? “One year ago I would have freaked out so hard I would’ve lost my whiskers, so I’m kinda glad you’re telling me just now.” His partner giggled, clearly relieved. “I got this. It’s just a kiss, it’s easy enough.” A kiss with a handsome guy he had the hugest crush on. _Easy_.

As they arrived near the park, with the dark angel still in action and _his_ sweet angel glaring around like a wild animal, Ladybug turned to the cat superhero in surprise. Oh. Was he being too obvious? One thing was knowing Viperion’s identity pretending it had been shown out of his will. The other was instantly calling dibs on making out with said guy.

“You would do that? I know it’s a dirty job.” Oh. Right. It was supposed to be a nuisance.

“I got this, milady.”

“Thank you.” No, thank you, for not insisting on asking why. “ _Lucky charm_!!” Through sparkles and glimmers, a single flower fell onto the superhero’s hand, enveloped into red paper covered in black spots. “Huh, a sunflower.” She smiled, giving it to him. “Well, it’s more romantic than just swiping him off his feet and ask for a kiss.” Well if that wasn’t one wonderful image.

Chat Noir sniffed the flower, humming.

“I could totally do that without prompts, but thanks.” He took maybe one too deep of a breath and moved on, while Ladybug jumped towards Dark Cupid.

It took less than a second for Luka to notice him, snarl at him at the top of his wonderful eyes – he really needed to stop staring at them if he wanted to focus – and charge with his fists up. His _fists_. Chat Noir hadn’t even seen Viperion trying to throw a punch, let alone Luka, that just wasn’t right. And as he dodged effortlessly those clumsy hits, thinking about the pacifist and kind soul behind those, Adrien felt impossibly guilty about this. For having brought him to this point, for wasting his time, and taking advantage of the situation.

He could say to himself it was only to save him, but the truth was another.

He wanted to kiss him because it was Luka.

“Getting distracted, huh Adrien?” He winced, for the sudden name out of the open, and the punch right on his chest. His suit could take a hit this weak, and Luka knew as he doubled the effort and aimed there continuously. “I wonder what everyone would think knowing that their pathetic superhero is a shallow boy who has it all.” Luka didn’t think that. “They would hate you, you know that.” Luka would never say that. “Well? Cat got your tongue, Mr. Agreste?”

Luka wasn’t… he wasn’t…

“You’re really not a fighter, Luka.” Chat Noir’s eyes softened, Adrien’s softened, as he blocked another attack by simply offering the flower in front of the guitarist’s confused glare. Something soft went through it, only to immediately harden. And It was all it took for the superhero to block both punches, letting the flower fall.

Luka gasped, trying to fight back, helpless against him. Sadly out of control.

“You worthless little rat, let me go!”

“Can’t. Won’t. I like you too much for that.” The cat superhero sighed, the smile dropping, reality burning into his stomach once again. “This isn’t fair, you know? Why do I have to take my first kiss with you like this? I know I shouldn’t make a fuss about it. After all, I used to try getting a smooch out of Ladybug for so long… but you’re not her.” He sighed. “You’re a part-time superhero, a full-time incredible guy, and now you’re in this position because of me. And I didn’t even try to get us together, look at that.” Reality hurt more than Luka’s angry remarks right now. “This really is meant to go wrong. Might as well stop it before it starts. I don’t care if it hurts… I only care about you Luka.” He raised one of his hands, still tense into fists. And gently kissed it, feeling his eyes on fire. At last, this was the only conclusion.

Maybe there was no place for love in his life.

A shiver caught the guitarist, and Chat Noir’s eyes immediately raised. Only to witness the curse wearing off, the black lips disappearing, and Luka’s lucid eyes coming back to life.

“Chat Noir? What’s going on?”

“… what.”

“What?”

“Wait, it was that easy?? Just like that?!?” He was so going to roast Ladybug for not even trying to kiss his cheek and going straight for the smooch, but that was for later. Swallowing his dark thoughts, he tossed him the snake Miraculous. “No time to explain, we need Viperion!” And for this guy to stop looking at him with those eyes, what was wrong with those beautiful eyes?!

Especially now that he had made up his mind about them. Luka took the hint and wore the bracelet once again.

“Sass, scales slither!” Seeing someone else transform before him was still a weird experience – without including Chloe because you know, Chloe. Even weirder how immediately focused he was, holding tight onto his harp. “ _Second Chance_!”

And they were rolling.

“Chat Noir, destroy the fountain! I need a stream that hits Dark Cupid!” To weight his wings, his lady was brilliant as ever. As he raised his hand another one grabbed it. Despite everything, that hold felt incredibly comfortable.

“Over here.” His reptilian eyes were sure, the blonde could only imagine how many times he had tried already. Not like he would had not trusted him anyway.

“ _Cataclysm_!” As precise as it could be, the stream raised up and hit precisely. Kim gasped loudly, gritting his teeth, his wings clearly harder to flap. He turned towards them, soaking wet, and as he was slowly descending he went full nosedive towards them. Perhaps the way Chat Noir put himself in front of the guitarist to protect him would had been a lot more chivalrous if he hadn’t been holding a _flower_ as a weapon. “Smell you later!” Old, but still effective. At least by how Dark Cupid’s nose immerged into the sunflower, and bounced away by the strength of his sneeze. Classic, unexpected, ridiculous Lucky Charm.

As the blinding allergy of the dark angel kicked, in the three superheroes were immediately on him. Chat snatched his bow, Viperion retrieved the arrows and Ladybug pulled off his wristband. From the broken weapon no akuma. No creepy evil butterfly from the arrows either.

“Aha!” There it was, the little evil thing, trying to uselessly escape to hit another poor victim. “No more evil doing for you, little akuma! Time to de-evilize!” The yoyo moved as usual, and as usual the dark corrupted thing was captured, only to be freed as a white pure insect. “Bye bye little butterfly.” And there it was, Kim, back into his original form. Looking extremely confused, then simply ashamed of himself. Classic akumatization reaction.

The three of them reunited, victoriously putting their fists together.

“Pound it!” Finally, it was over.

Kim was still sulking on the ground. Chat Noir waited for Ladybug to approach – he wasn’t going to pretend to be the voice of reason again –, but his lady was anticipated by his _prince_. Viperion kneeled, grabbed the wristband and extended it towards Kim, who looked startled.

“I believe this belongs to you?” His voice got so much sweeter all of the sudden. “Don’t give up, okay? Not until you said what you want to say.” Gosh he was so dreamy. It hurt.

Kim frowned, shaking his head.

“It doesn’t even matter, it’s almost evening and I haven’t heard from Ondine all day. I wanted to tell her how I feel today, but I lost my chance. And it’s too late. I hate Valentine’s Day!” It made a certain effect seeing a cheerful and forward guy like him losing hope. Downing to say the least, as saying that if he didn’t believe in love, why should had any of them.

Ladybug moved forwards as well, lowering to him.

“It’s never too late to let your heart talk, if that’s what it really wants.” She took the wristband from Luka. “You won’t have regrets if you… wait, is this…?” Something caught her eyes. Realization, frustration, maybe a little bit of endearment. “Uhm, there’s something in here.”

Kim’s head perked up.

“What?”

“Inside, there’s a little pocket on the inside. It’s very well embroidered so it’s hard to see, but there is something inside.” Ladybug smiled slyly, and Chat Noir had the weird feeling that she somehow knew what was going on. Although that was nothing new. “Sometimes I see you and your friends from school around and I’m pretty sure you usually wear a white and red wristband, this one is plain white. Could it be somebody replaced it?”

“But the only time I took it off was at swimming…” Gears were running, Kim snatched the wristband immediately and uncovered the mystery: a little piece of paper. His eyes brightened. “’I’ll tell you another secret. Meet me at 7 pm at Benoit. Ondine. Heart.’… HEART!!” The runner jumped onto his feet, that characteristic burst of energy of his finally coming back full force. “Ondine was waiting for me! And it’s not too late, I can still make it! I can still do this! I…! I…” He slowly stopped, grimacing, a hand on the back of his head as he looked at the superheroes. “I’m sorry I made this mess because of this.” Right. Not the brightest tool in the shelf. But one of the best eggs in the nest – what?

Chat Noir waved his hand, judging from the way Kim was still jumping from one foot to another that he had somewhere to go fast.

“Don’t sweat it, that’s what we’re here for! Now you better go and do what you have to!” Kim raised two very enthusiastic thumbs up and immediately sprinted towards the unknown – probably too excited to stay still and let one of them move him. He was maybe a little jealous, but nonetheless he turned to his lady, offering the flower in a bow. “A prize for your beauty, milady.”

Ladybug smirked, accepting the gift.

“Such a gentlecat. _Miraculous Ladybug_!” And just like that, love was back once again. Right on time to witness a pair of earrings ringing. “Ah, now?” She looked at the both of them, sighing. “Chat Noir, can you bring Viperion back? You have more time than me, besides you know who he really is at this point.” Of course. They could had ended the day without more major existential romantic crisis.

But no, let the cat bring the snake back at home. What could go wrong?

“Of course, Ladybug.” Not like he could say no to her anyway.

“Thanks, bug out!” And there she went, their pois superhero. Unaware of the absolute mess that was occurring into his heart right this moment. The two of them walked near a building, waiting for a certain snake to end the circle and put an end to the transformation.

Chat Noir let his eyes wonder over her a little longer, the red point getting further and further onto the roofs of Paris. She calmed him down just by her presence, there was at least that. She was a constant, the certainty that at least they were still together even after conflicts and heartbreaks. One of his best friends. No matter what, they were a team. So his little fragile heart could still count on her. He took a deep breath.

“Alright, let’s get you back.” Luka’s eyes were already on him. A little harshly maybe? Nah, not on a guy like him. The transformation wore off, Luka’s punk rock style back in all of its charm. “If you can hold onto me we can- _Oh_.” It took a blink to have his hands around him.

Luka gulped, lowering his eyes. Blushing? Or those were dark spots caused by this guy’s brightening beauty? Hard to tell.

“I don’t want you to waste time, you’re going to retransform soon too.” Of course… of course.

“Off we go then.” With his staff in his hand, and him hugging so tightly to not slip, Adrien had never felt this pressured between who he was at home against who he was with the mask. Problems, tension, lies, all of that kept mixing into his head and even Luka’s warm body pressed against him couldn’t distract him fully. Jumping from place to place was easy. Balancing his staff to get further too. But deciding the rest, what was going to happen from now on, that was a whole new matter.

The Liberty wasn’t that far, the dream ended before Chat Noir could even begin to enjoy it. When they landed, the both of them kept holding onto each other. Luka released a shaky breath over his shoulder, enough to finally break through his troubled mind.

“Huh, thank you.” The guitarist laughed nervously. “That was one troubled villain.”

Endearing. Everything about him was so incredibly lovely. The superhero grinned without joy.

“You won’t think anyone is troubled when you’ll meet Mr. Pidgeon. And I’m surprised you still haven’t, he has the bad habitude of getting akumatized at least thrice a week. AT LEAST. He’s got a pigeon complex or something.” Luka laughed again and that brightened his dark mind a little. The blonde could admit he was easy to please after all. “Alright, I should scram, I’m sure there are plenty of fans that want to salute you on Valentine’s Day, Mr. Kitty Section guitarist.” He could even see the keyboard bridge that made him be part of the band.

Occasionally. Better than nothing. Maybe.

Luka shrugged slightly, stepping onto the boat. Captain and sister probably weren’t around – he was fairly sure captain Anarka could be heard miles away.

“I’m not exactly waiting for a _random_ fan, actually.”

“… oh.” Oh indeed. So that was it. The wakeup call. “Then I should really leave you at it, hopefully we didn’t waste too much of your time by calling you to save the world. Although that could be a killer pick-up line.” Luka laughed. It didn’t sound as satisfying as before. “Well then-”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” His heart jumped into his throat. Chat Noir slowly turned around, only to see this beautiful guy taking off his Miraculous. “I’m pretty sure Ladybug would want you to take it in her place. Since you know my identity, there’s no point into letting her do this.” He had a major point, and he talked like this was such an obvious reality. He really had been a golden choice as the snake Miraculous holder, he was amazing.

For someone else. Amazing. Not for him. The blonde took the bracelet, touched lightly his hand through the leather, and nodded.

“Have a nice Valentine’s Day, Luka.” Luka smiled back, as bright as a star.

“You too, Chat Noir.”

And the superhero felt them on him when he turned his back. When he raised his staff, when he jumped away from the boat. When wiped away that tear, telling himself that it was for the best. This was for the best. As soon as his ring showed the last part of the paw, Chat Noir landed behind one of those annoyingly common perfume signs, getting back to his usual self. The one that barely had it in himself to get up and go back home, thinking of what loneliness was waiting.

He looked at the snake Miraculous in his hand, putting it into his pocket. No backup plan on that one, he was going to give it to Ladybug next time. Right now, he felt too much Adrien to think about it.

“At least my routine is ruined, thanks to the akuma. Time to take it easy.” His secret identity had brought more than a change of pace into his life, it had been an absolute burst of freedom and vitality. Maybe too much life right now. He felt weirdly relieved that everything was over, and absolutely destroyed that everything was over. The hard realization wasn’t worse than pining helplessly after just another amazing person he had met in his life, but it wasn’t nice either.

He peaked out of his very random hiding spot and started to walk behind columns of a nearby building, hoping that his fans were too busy being all lovey-dovey with each other today – or that at least Wayhem was around ready to fight for his honor and scare them off.

Plagg hummed, getting inside his pocket.

“You know what you need?” Adrien huffed.

“Cheese?”

“Well, yes always, but eating in general works too.” The kwami pointed at a familiar looking stand, with a very happy looking ice-cream seller on the Pont des Arts. André looked absolutely delighted by every single couple in line, it was most likely his favorite day of the year. “You said he makes the best ice cream ever, no way you can be sad with good food.” The sweethearts ice cream’s stand. The irony.

But that _was_ the best place to take that sweet treat, and it was always so hard to find him. Maybe it was destiny. Maybe this day wanted to make fun of him some more. Either way, he couldn’t say no to an ice cream.

“Maybe you’re right.”

“Call me if you find Camembert flavor.” Adrien giggled. How could he feel down while his kwami was being so uncharacteristically – but not that much after all, the secret softie – sweet and this ice cream man alone seemed to hold together all of Valentine’s Day romance in the back of his scoop?

He got to the bridge right as the last couple was served.

“My name is André, André Glacier, the sweetheart matchmaker! With one scoop or two, I’ll find love for you, with magical ice cream- Oh if it isn’t the adorable Adrien!” The chubby man welcomed him with the most comforting smile he had received until then, and the blonde felt the tension of the day finally starting to fade. “Mm, but I see something less than pleasant in your eyes, could it be sadness in disguise?” And he was more perceptive than others. More than his father for sure, but the bar was set a little low in that case.

Adrien sighed, nodding.

“I won’t need your magic to find love André, I can tell you that. If only things were as easy as eating ice cream.” 

“Alas I admit, love is not a simple game. But there is one thing that always stays the same.” The ice cream maker turned around, starting to put together his magic. From the first scoop the blonde could already tell something was different from last time. “The strength of a feeling brings joy and despair, I think it’s a deal and it is quite fair. To make something this intense blossom and grow, you have to let your everything flow.”

It was getting philosophic. And creepy. Or maybe he was biased by Frightingale and how he had been forced to fight in rhyme half an afternoon – his life was so weird sometimes.

“If you say so.”

“There we go! Coconut ash, and blue moon the eyes! I hope this will bring you lots of smiles.” He offered him the cone and, of course, froze him to place. “I feel that your heart has changed on this special day, and is it not wonderful to love in a whole new way?” Did he do it on purpose? Adrien could definitely see André accidentally adding that last sprinkle of coconut on the azure to make it just like the glimmers of Luka’s gems. “If you experience what you feel intensely as you should, there will be no regret in your heart, it is true!” André span over himself surprisingly gracefully, which wasn’t really the most surprising thing of him.

Adrien couldn’t take his eyes away from his ice cream. Blue like his irises, black like his nails. It was too perfect. So much he could had broken in front of this ice cream man right away, feeling as fragile as only his current civilian self could be. And there was no avoiding the sudden spark of light and hope igniting inside of him, the one that too many times before had deceived him into thinking he still had a chance with the one he loved.

“… thank you André. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

He kinda hated that spark. It made the landing much more painful.

Not far from the bridge, with a too beautiful sight on the Seine at the approach of a sunset, Adrien found himself a lonely bench. All around couples were enjoying their ice cream, walking hand in hand, feeding each other that delight. He had always thought of himself as such a lucky guy, living in the city of love, la Villa Lumiere, considering how much of a hopeless romantic he was. It had never occurred to him the heaviness of the consequences. Love had always been so easy to experience. Repressing everything, it felt bad, that was the old Adrien trapped in his own house. He didn’t want to go back to that. But he really didn’t see any other choice.

He huffed, pressing his spoon over the blue moon and giving it a taste. It was sweet, vanilla like, delicious already. As expected. Plagg came out of his hiding spot, sniffing tentatively and very skeptically the creation, making him laugh. He prepared him a spoon of coconut ash, which the kwami tasted, only to grimace immediately like he had bitten a lemon.

“Only disgustingly sweet people like you can enjoy this.”

“Yeah, I figured it wasn’t your thing.” He took out his second emergency cheese piece – too many situations had taught him to finally prepare himself –, who immediately got taken into his pocket. Then he concentrated on the black treat himself. It wasn’t as intense as he would had expected from such a dark color. It wasn’t even remotely bitter. It was rather sweet, with just a bit of coconut aftertaste. “It’s actually really good you know.” Plagg mouthed a loud no, making him laugh again. “Maybe not for everyone, but it’s perfect for me.” His throat burned. He liked the sweetness after all, delicacy, softness, that was him. _His_ kind of taste.

This really wasn’t how he had wished his second Valentine’s Day since he had started to go to school to go. Since he had begun to experience new things, new places and new feelings. Since he met so many new and wonderful people, and some that could make his heart beat. And his heart ache, but maybe that was just how he was.

Maybe he liked being in love, no matter the aftermath.

He didn’t mind thinking of it like that. So he happily took a spoon after the other, alternating the two sweet flavors, aware that his lips were most likely going to turn black. Who cared? He had no one to look pretty for anyway. Not a photographer, not his father, not-

“Is this seat taken?”

“Oh no, not at all, go aheeeeeeeeee…” His manners kicked in way before he could recognize the voice, and as he turned his head it was too late. Those orbs of marvel were already focused, that sweet smile dedicated to him. “… ed. H-hey Luka, what are you doing here?” And what was he doing here after risking his life as a superhero? What was he doing here at the same cart Adrien had just happened to stumble upon?? What was he doing here with him???

Words were so loud into his mind he barely perceived the guitarist sitting right next to him. Right. Next. To him. What kind of person sit next to another on a bench?!?

“Just having ice cream.” He raised his cone, three scoops were piled on one another with familiar mastery. “Rose always tells me about André, but I always missed him before. She sent me a message a while ago and I got lucky, finally. I guess it’s Valentine’s power.” He giggled, giving it a taste and humming in approval. “Definitely worth it.” He looked relaxed. Even though they fought alongside together a villain that had tried to erase all love from Paris. Maybe waiting for someone special eased the stress… did the encounter happen? Then why was he here? Was he waiting for his date to arrive? Share the ice cream? _Kiss_?

Adrien held onto his cone with both hands. _Calm down_. He made his choice about him. No point sulking into it, and no point into being obnoxiously jealous, especially considering how much that had affected his relationship with Ladybug before.

Not this time. He slowly went back to smile, trying to ignore the pinch into his chest.

“André’s ice cream is the best. What did you get?”

“Well, I didn’t choose, he just made it and said it was on the house.” How much money did André lose for all of that free stuff? “Black chocolate, passion fruit and mint. This has to be the darkest chocolate I’ve ever seen, and I love it.” It was pretty dark, but a different black from the coconut ash. It had a brightness, a lucidity over it.

The blonde couldn’t help but look at it with interest.

“It does look intense, and I love passion fruit, that must be really good!” That was one very vivid yellow too, and the green mint, the black… huh. That was kind of a familiar color sequence.

“What do you have?”

“Huh, coconut ash and blue moon, they are very sweet.”

“Whoa, that’s dark too, didn’t think of you as one this metal.” His laugh was beautiful. Low and pacific. _Beautiful_. “Okay, I’ll trade one spoon of my passion fruit for one of your ash, I just have to know how that taste like.” Well if that wasn’t the proposition of a lifetime. Was this Valentine’s Day’s extreme effort to make it up for all of the mess that had occurred today? That was nowhere near enough. But good, at least there was that.

Adrien grinned, nodding eagerly.

“Deal.” They were sharing sweetheart matchmaker ice cream cones, it was actually happening and it took everything for Adrien not to let out any startled sounds – he was getting awfully good at this. “… oh, wow, it’s great! I’ll have to beg André to give me this next time.” One thing was passion fruit. Another was THIS.

Luka nodded as well, smacking his lips – and they were black now, help.

“Same here. I’m warning you, I might steal more if you don’t pay attention.” That sharp smirk was becoming too much to bear. It actually faded very soon. “Hey, how are you? After… well you know, all of the Dark Cupid mayhem?”

It took Adrien maybe one second too long to put together the pieces and remind himself that yes, even if Chat Noir had fought with Viperion, Adrien had made an appearance as well. This was a conversation he could have without having to pretend. So the micro heart attack that had occurred right now was an absolute overreaction – a little thing that was sadly too common given his secret identity, hopefully he wasn’t too pale at the moment.

“I’m fine. I, huh, escaped as soon as I could. Thank you for saving me.” Like he had needed another reason to find him impossibly charming. Luka shrugged, suddenly very interested into his dessert.

“It’s not a big deal.” His tone dropped all of the sudden. “I wish I came sooner, actually.”

“No way, you took the hit for me! If it wasn’t for you-”

“Can you not say it??” Adrien winced like he had been burned. Before today he had been convinced Luka couldn’t go higher than a certain tone of voice. Right when he lowered his eyes Luka turned to him, eyes wide. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I just… I saw what Dark Cupid does with his victims, that’s not an image I want to have. Especially not with you.” He looked down again, taking a spoonful of chocolate.

Leaving it to the poor cat brain to understand what had just been said. Adrien blinked, several times, before feeling fresh on his hand and seeing black drops of ash dripping all over. He went to lick them as quick as he could, try to remember how to speak words in the meanwhile.

“Not with… me?” The silence in between was telling meaningful words he didn’t understand. Luka looked over him. His troubled eyes softened, melting his heart like every single time.

“You know I care about you, right?” As rhetoric as it sounded the blonde felt the impellent urge to nod. Which he did, feeling like the biggest idiot that had ever been, only to mutate into an extremely happy idiot as the guitarist finally lightened up. “Sometimes you seem more adult than you should, and sometimes you just can’t help but stuff your entire nose into black ice cream and turn into a panda.” Idiocy prevailed again. “Come here.” Happiness prevailed again over the again, because this guy was holding his chin and his fingers were so delicate he could cry.

He was looking at him, so deeply in the eyes Adrien was afraid he could discover all of his secrets just by blinking. He let go a second later, without getting any further. Then, out of nowhere, a handkerchief appeared and the blonde had to endure the little rough cleaning process. Anything to get his eyes a little more, to capture his attention a little longer…

_ No _ . This wasn’t right. Adrien pressed his lips together, right as the cloth touched them. It smelled like him. Why was this happening? It was unfair. So unfair.

“… thank you.” Luka simply winked – HEART –, getting back at his ice cream. “How about you?”

“Mhm?”

“How are you? The hero call probably interrupted your Valentine’s date…” A snort wasn’t the most pleasant response considering that the blonde was desperately trying to get a reason to push this wonder away. “Come on, you must have at least someone you’re interest in, right?”

Luka hummed, his spoon between his lips.

“That’s true.” His smooth skin reddened gently. “I do have someone I like.”

There it was. Adrien had hoped willingly searching for that exact kind of line would had made him feel prepared for this piercing pain cursing into his heart. Wishful thinking, he wasn’t one to shut down his feelings, he had done it for too long while secluded in a place without life and colors. As good and as bad as these emotions could be, he preferred experiencing them, in their most intense form, instead of not at all. It made it real somehow. Not easier, but at least real.

He sank his head between his shoulders, bringing another spoon to his mouth. The ice cream was still horribly delicious, no matter his feelings.

“C-cool. I hope you two will have a great Valentine’s Day.” Be a good friend, just like with Ladybug. Be supportive and kind. Eventually, everything will go away… not very soon if Luka kept looking at him like that. “… what?”

“Adrien, are you for real?”

“Huh?”

“You are! Oh my gosh, I can’t believe you!” Even the beauty that was Luka’s voice bursting into laughter could hardly distract him from the confusion. “I thought I was being so evident, wow, okay. I’ll have to get even more obvious then.” He turned to him, a glimmering thought into his eyes. He looked different than before. Suggestive. “I think I warned you before, about having another taste?” He didn’t wait for more words, nor for Adrien to understand what was happening.

He simply put a hand on his cheek and pressed his lips on the corner of his mouth.

White warm stars clouded his vision. Not as warm as Luka’s chocolate kiss, so close and vibrant his heart felt like it was going to burst into flames. Adrien shuddered, closed his eyes, and felt his entire body tense to the maximum before relaxing altogether. His stomach shined of pure excitement, lasting longer than the kiss yet exactly the same time.

When it ended, he didn’t want to open his eyes. As this felt so good he didn’t want it to go away. As this was too good, and he didn’t want to wake up. When he did, Luka was still there. And all of the sudden Adrien felt incredibly stupid.

“… oh.”

The guitarist snickered. He sounded even sweeter than before.

“Oh? Just oh?” There was no way his brain could produce anything more intelligible than that. He could barely connect with reality right now. “… oh… oh no, wait, did I overstep or something?” Luka retracted, looking regretful all of the sudden. No, no, where did that smile go? “I mean, I thought that you were… but if you’re not, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, this sounds really awful now, I-” This smooth soul poet had never sounded this stuttering before, never. “Maybe… maybe I should go, I’m probably making you feel awkward right now.” He stood up-

Cat-like reflexes? Superhero instinct? The pure and simple desire to have this guy as close as possible? Everything in his head simply screamed at him to grab him, pull him, and get closer. As rushed as he was being by miracle he managed to kiss his cheek, cold of ice cream, soft as ever.

The world stopped again, still candid, still white. Then finally Luka looked at him, now clearly blushing, sitting back next to him. Adrien smiled slowly.

“You can’t expect me to respond right away after materializing this dream. Give me five seconds.” The snake Miraculous holder gaped, grinned, and nodded. Five seconds. In which their free hands managed to intertwine, delicate pianist fingers into long guitarist ones. Their ice creams were left half-finished on the ground in the rush of emotions – hopefully André wasn’t going to become Glaciator because of that. “… I think I understand now.”

Luka laughed a very relieved laugh. Possibly even lighter than before.

“Thank goodness.”

“Hey, the most of social skills I’ve ever learned in my life come from last year!” Despite himself Adrien giggled alongside, clenching his hold and feeling it back. “I’ve wished of this for a while now.” Only for the regret to pinch his chest, and extinguish his excitement. Making him remember all the reasons this hadn’t happened before. “But…”

The guitarist’s smile vanished.

“There’s a but?”

“I’m not the easiest choice, Luka. I have a routine that barely leaves me any time to actually live a life, and staying on the open might a problem.” Those eyes were pressing for more, completely unphased, and Adrien knew he needed to come clean. As much as he could. “And I’m not an honest guy, I have secrets. Sometimes I might… disappear, even during big situations. And I won’t be able to tell you why.” Adrien lowered his eyes, tears menacing to spill because he was throwing away all his desires that had just become reality. “I know you value honesty. And I can’t give you that. I’m sorry.” He slowly retracted his hand. Luka didn’t do anything to stop him.

Hilarious that the one thing that had given him freedom, and a new life, was the one thing that was preventing him to get what he really wanted. He rubbed his ring, thinking that right now a Cataclysm able to make the ground swallow him whole would had been more than welcomed. Maybe as soon as Luka was going to run away outrag-

Hug. _Hug_. He was hugging him. Luka Coffaine was hugging him. Luka ‘soul guitarist’ Coffaine was hugging him despite everything and his mind was rebooting again.

“Is this why you went to the Liberty then decided to leave?” Adrien forgot how to talk once more, opting for one single nod. Luka embraced him, tighter, laughing in his shoulder. “Aren’t you the sweetest guy that has ever existed, Adrien Agreste. The silliest and sweetest, for real.”

Why did he sound happy? Why was he so happy?

“I don’t think you heard me…”

“Do you have a Valentine?” Again he forgot words existed. Again he barely managed to use his head and shake it in denial. “You do now. I heard that the Torre Eiffel is impossibly romantic in the evening, especially when shared with someone. We can meet there, how about it?” There was an astronomical amount of reasons why this wasn’t a good idea, between the reality of this relationship, and the cold judging figure that was most likely going to wait for the blonde back at home. “What’s wrong, Sushine? Cat got your tongue? Or… you did it yourself?”

Into his blue eyes, pure mischief.

_ Awareness _ . There was no mistake.

Shivers of shock and relief crawled his back, making him sink further between his arms. Adrien pressed his forehead against Luka’s shoulder, gaping, trying to understand something he already got loud and clear. Trying to figure out if this was the worst thing that could had happened, or the biggest miracle of Valentine’s Day. Luka was smiling, the blonde could tell. Like this wasn’t that big of a reveal, as normal as telling him about their favorite ice cream flavors. He kept holding him so nicely, warm and caring, something that had barely happened before, with anyone, for a very long time. This was his place where he wanted to be, for as long as he could.

There was hardly any thought when the idea occurred to him. Just instinct, maybe a rushed need that was one of the most characteristic traits of Chat Noir. He wasn’t supposed to mess with this. Ladybug was in charge, she was the one in constant contact with the guardian, _she_ made the calls about the Miraculous. This was plain egoism from him, and it was going to put him into troubles. They were the protectors. They were superheroes, for crying out loud!

Even so, he couldn’t bring himself to regret it. Not even a second of how he got closer to Luka’s shirt, and slipped one specific bracelet into its pocket. His hand was shaking. He was doing this behind Ladybug’s back, something that had never sat well with him. But if he really had a chance, and this was actually happening, risks needed to be taken.

Trust needed to be given.

When Luka slowly pulled back, his eyes filled with surprise and a smile wider and brighter than ever before, Adrien found it in himself the will to not regret. The guitarist brushed his cheek with his knuckles, grinned, then got up. Walking away quite rapidly, with his hands behind his back. Most likely towards some isolated, secluded place.

The Seine was reflecting the orange light, shining on thousands of glimmers. The blonde blinked the sparks, sinking into the bench, exhaling a breath towards the sky.

His jacket moved. Plagg peaked out, eyes widened.

“Did he…?” Adrien nodded. “And you…?” Another nod. “… well, you should probably get a move, don’t wanna be late.” Eyebrows were raised. “What? What’s done is done, no point into making a big fuss about it, I’m not Tikki! Besides, at least I won’t hear you complaining about your love life all the time.” He caressed his stomach, nodding. “I’m full of cheese and ready to go, let’s get your guitar boy.” This little cat creature was such an incredibly lazy being, that whenever he tried to act this strenuously and selflessly it warmed his heart.

The blonde blinked at him. Then a smile caught him, splitting his cheeks, and a sudden absolute energy completely took over. He got up and ran towards the first column he could find, making sure that there were no witnesses around.

Then he jumped.

“Plagg, claws out!”

He barely let the transformation end before he put the staff to the ground and sprang into action, laughing harder than ever before. His soul was soaring, like it did when he had experienced being Chat Noir for the first time. An absolute thrill, the freedom he had been denied of for so long finally offered to him on a silver platter. A _chance_. This felt like a brand-new chance, and he could barely take the joy coming along with it. Building after building, his eyes were focused on the symbol of his city, the sole view of was making his heart beating faster.

Until it stopped, completely captured by the figure sitting on the top a random shop, his face towards the architectural wonder. And Adrien could feel himself there, right under the costume, thinking that it had been all worth it. Just to be here, right now.

Viperion looked majestic, the warm light making his scales shine, his eyes basking into the falling sun. His grin widened, he closed his eyes.

“Hey, Sunshine.” He didn’t turn around. He didn’t need to.

Chat Noir bit down a smirk, getting closer.

“Hello there, _purr_ -etty nice place isn’t it? Is this seat taken?”

“It is now.” The blonde let himself fall onto it. Taking in the view, all of it. “Come here often?” Again, this felt so perfect Chat Noir feared he was going to wake up any moment. But Luka was looking at him with his greenish eyes of reptilian, somehow as enchanting as his regular ones, and his imagination couldn’t go as far as delineating those sparks this perfectly.

They stayed silent, the gorgeous view taking over their minds. Their hands slowly intertwining once again, and here to stay. Adrien closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath.

“… how did you know?” Viperion smirked, giving him a glance. Knowing that he was all for him was overwhelming. “I mean, I did transform in front of you while you were in hate mode, but you shouldn’t be able to remember a thing…”

“I don’t, in fact.” Oh good, maybe Ladybug wasn’t going to tear his head off his body then. “At first it was all about little clues that gave me the suspicion. The same vibrant golden hair, the same gorgeous green eyes… the identical way the both of you always made my heart skip a bit.” Chat Noir was really happy he was sitting. “But in all honestly, you told me.” Back to his lady killing him because of stupidity. “During one of my Second Chances, you put yourself in front of me and took an arrow… you called me Luka. And by logic, only one other person besides Ladybug knows about my identity.” His eyes lost their light for a second, and everything became incredibly clear.

The hesitation. The fear. The doubt even.

All this time this terror of messing things up hadn’t been one sided.

Chat Noir blinked, looking at the Torre Eiffel as it brightened up. The sun setting was transforming his city into a complete new type of magic, sophisticated and timeless. Less people were around. More of this still air could be breathed. Serenity at last, as the effort spent on this day started to crawl over his shoulders. But he felt protected, able to feel this weakness.

“Wow.” He huffed humorously. “I thought I couldn’t get more careless, but apparently my hater kitty version can. Do I look good in black lipstick at least? What does your punk soul says?”

Viperion snorted, getting back to life. All of Paris lightened up.

“You were killing it.” Did he scoot closer? The blonde was half sure he did. “Adrien?” Hearing someone calling him through the mask was thrilling and terrifying. A little forbidden joy. “Let’s say you didn’t get caught into this endearing but a little overthought stuff about respecting honesty.” He definitely scooted closer, his bangs were brushing his. “What were you going to tell me?”

That was the question. The one that had bothered him through many weeks to this day, words becoming sentences becoming a full open-heart discussion about all the reasons why Luka was so amazing and important to him. Adrien had too much experience dealing with major public events to forget about practicing. And so he did. Every day. Changing the script again and again, with only one similarity every time.

He smiled, holding into his hand the little thing he had treasured until now.

“I was going to say hi, of course. Asking you how was Valentine’s Day going for you… probably regretting every single word coming out of my mouth.” He giggled, breathing out. His cheeks growing warm. “Articles included. Then I was going to be smoothed by something, I’m guessing your voice… because I love your voice. In full confusion and without Chat Noir’s flirty powers, I was probably going to simply give you this.” He opened his palm, without looking at him. “Hoping to go somewhere from there.” He was starting to regret coming here as his superhero counterpart. Everything felt much more evident, his tail wiggling, his ears shivering. His entire being was about to explode while the guitarist nearby was as silent as the night, staring at the silver plectrum pendant with the symbol of the snake Miraculous.

Luka let go of his hand. _Cold_. Then he grabbed the necklace, brushing their fingers together. _Warm_. The chain tingled slightly as it was raised up.

“… I was going to say that it’s beautiful.” Adrien grinned, feeling proud.

“And I was going to reply that you are. You’re beautiful.” He giggled, the warmth getting almost unbearable. Wonderfully unbearable. “Even without the association, really. You are kind and gentle, patient, caring and incredibly compassionate. I was going to say that I’m glad I managed to come over at the Music Festival, just so I could meet you… and fall for you.” Everything was out. As sincere and direct as he had never been before, in front of the most beautiful view he could had ever dreamed of.

And the Torre Eiffel too.

Silence was filled with expectation, shook by the shiver caught by Viperion. And the same holder of the snake Miraculous took all of his time to put on the necklace, letting it fall onto his chest, gently turn his face towards him and press his sweet lips onto his.

Waking up on this chaotic day by the sound of his very insistent alarm, to embrace just another suffocating routine as an Agreste and an emotionally and physically draining fight against a poor heartbroken confused boy and his intense feelings, had been worth it just for this kiss. Luka’s lips were soft, inviting. Comforting. It was the softest moment he had ever experienced in his life. Nothing else mattered. He could finally feel accepted, let himself go with the feeling. With a person he cared about, and cared about him back. He held onto his shoulders, tilting his head to have more. Just a little more of this wholesomeness into his heart. Of this wonderful tenderness, as Luka gently let his hands rest onto his waist.

Parting felt like having to wake up. It scared him for half a second. Then he found Viperion’s eyes, half-lidded and bright, and it wasn’t terrifying anymore.

It was the best thing.

“Well,” The guitarist looked impossibly happy, his lips still lucid, his hands still there. “I don’t know if you were going to say something else, but I probably wasn’t going to let you finish without doing this.” He brought a hand up, caressing his hair, with so much kindness in it. “It was another suspicion I had. There was no way two guys this sweet existed at the same time, and I had the fortune to know the both of them.”

Adrien sighed in delight, leaning onto the other’s hand. Finally. _Finally_.

“Were you waiting for me all day?” Luka nodded right away.

“When Juleka said you appeared and disappeared, I thought I was fooling myself. But you kept being so kind and adorable all day even as Chat Noir, even before I knew.” He bit his lip, grinning. “I couldn’t bring myself to give up without knowing for sure. I’m happy I didn’t, I hate wasting practice. I’m not good with words… playing on the other hand…”

Chat Noir gasped, looking at him in awe.

“You were going to play me a song?!”

“I was going to play you _my_ song. A little thing I wrote while figuring out how to ask out this incredibly beautiful guy.” Adrien couldn’t look away, this heart felt so blessed right this moment as the snake Miraculous holder giggled at him. Probably because of his insanely excited cat like stare, one he truly couldn’t help. “You wanna hear it?”

“Do I wanna hear a song that my boyfriend made for me on Valentine’s day?” He almost made his own neck crack by how hard he was nodding.

Luka gulped. He blushed, beaming along with the city.

There was no denial and self-consciousness that could take this away from Adrien.

“Well, the harp isn’t exactly my first instrument choice, but I think I can make it work. For you.” He held his weapon between his hands, gently passing his fingers in between. A few mellow notes floated in the air, perfectly tuned, shy yet sincere, just for the sake of trying.

Then a gentle melody, fragile and silent, started to live onto the cords. It was unsure, pressured, almost too low to be heard. Slow, a little out of rhythm even. Then it caught some energy, a running start culminating in a sudden burst of life. It became an endearing and vivacious sound, jumping louder and higher at every change, like it could simply take flight and go everywhere. And right when it did, it mutated, and the notes of the harp became obvious kindness for a tune that wanted to break through and explore on louder noises.

It was him. This song was him, and it took everything for Adrien to not let tears flow once again. But he didn’t want to prevent his feelings to get out, not when for once in his life he could have exactly what he wanted. And what he wanted was to enjoy this happiness, so intense it hurt, without having to explain anything else. Right here on this beautiful tune, in front of his beautiful city, with his beautiful boyfriend.

Adrien sighed, feeling tears coming despites his effort. He gently held onto the guitarist’s arm, concentrated on the melody, and leaned his head over his shoulder. Closing his eyes, because nothing was more important than this moment.

When Luka leaned back in a lovely sigh, still playing as lovely as the night, Adrien let himself cry silently. Smiling at every single note.

***

“Oh no! Marinette, you forgot about the Miraculous of the snake!”

The designer couldn’t help the little laugh at her kwami’s alarmed state. That was usually her. It was a pretty amusing sight, now he knew why Alya was always giggling at her despair – not that it was a justification, although he still loved her girl.

“Did I?”

“Yes, you left it to Luka and Chat Noir…! Wait.” Tikki frowned, as Marinette continued her work with the upgrade for the masks of Kitty Section. “You could’ve asked Chat Noir to bring it somewhere before leaving. Like at the place you were going to retransform in, you’ve done it before with others.” That was very true. Besides the absolute concentrate of obnoxiousness and puns that was Chat Noir, loyalty was definitely one of his most cunning qualities.

“Probably, I would’ve trusted him no problem.”

“Then why…?”

“I have a feeling that kitty is going to need it. It is a pretty romantic day after all.” She looked up from her working, smirking. “The moon is going to be lovely, _fur_ -real!” 

Tikki gasped so loud it made her burst into laughter.

“Oh my gosh Marinette! You didn’t…!”

“It will be our little secret.” As her kwami giggled uncontrollably. Marinette petted her head with a finger while looking outside her window. Thinking of her kitty’s adorable nervousness in front of Viperion, and the snake superhero’s eagerness to go after Chat and make sure he was going to be okay. Maybe she wasn’t an expert at dealing with love, but helping her friends, that she could do. She was a superhero to aid those in needs, after all. “Hopefully he’s in good company.” 

She actually had no doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya everyone! ^ ^  
> Miraculous Ladybug is one of those shows in which I honestly feel impelled at being a multishipper, there are just too many possibilities! And these two are so precious and beautiful I couldn't not write something about them <3  
> To be honest I never tasted Blue Moon or Coconut Ash, and I think the first is an American thing? I read that they are both pretty sweet so I just went along with it, I needed something as sweet as Adrien so I'm happy in any case ^3^ Yeah this fic was also an excuse to have some angsty happy Adrien, I need my golden son to be happy every once in a while ^^" I have ideas for other possible fics following this one, more reveals, Chat Noir and Viperion being boyfriends in both realities. Let me know if you would like something like that!
> 
> That was it! It came out longer than I expected, I hope that's okay! ^ ^  
> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment, a kudos, a Lucky Charm and CATACLYSM!!! *explodes*  
> See ya!! Byee!!


End file.
